


A Haze Of Dawn

by BluesMirage



Series: A Little Star [2]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Char, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 一次匆忙的办公室sex





	A Haze Of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 有卡尔玛×夏亚暗示

到达纽约市后的第一个清晨，夏亚少佐是从舰外返回的，带着他所陌生的气息。

柔和的木调玫瑰香从干练的金发军官周围散出，伴生出近乎诡异的违和感。

他在校时曾见于上流阶级年轻男士的香调，丝丝缕缕蕴着精致的浪漫情怀，该属于富丽的社交场，而非无情的战场。

他的少佐身上素来最多只有来自军服一贯的衣物柔顺剂气味。金羽的鹰隼仅以凛凛身姿就足与那份夺目锋芒相配，不需其他花俏的矫饰。

所以此刻围绕少佐的轻浮香气只纯粹令莫尔肯感到烦腻和嫌恶。

他笔直地立正在办公舱室的书桌前，将一沓报表递出去。难以收束的出自私情的不愉快在胸腔中胶着成鼓动的团块，这焦躁的小怪物企图探出利爪撕开他标准化平静的面容却无法如愿，只得在阴暗角落里愠怒地切切磨牙。

被主人摘下的头盔搁在书桌角落，斜长的犄角撑住桌面，在圆形舷窗透入的朝阳里闪着细小银星。

少佐的金发也镀上了晨曦，泛着朦胧光晕。铅灰色的面具固定带压在发丝上，像笼罩其上的一块阴影。

给表格签名确认时，夏亚少佐似乎有点焦虑地一直用左手指节蹭揉着额角，直到写完最后一个字的时间里，那双唇有好几次微微启张又无声地合上。

“您辛苦了，我这就去转达给后勤组。”莫尔肯稍稍欠身准备拿回批注完毕的文件，毫无预兆地，那些纸张突然从他指前几厘米被扫到了一边。

“…！……”他刚想出声询问又因情况的变化而噤声。少佐捉住他还停在伸出姿态的手腕，牵引向金发间的搭扣，手指交叠按下。

轻车熟路的小动作，金属摩擦的脆响，然后是面具砸落桌面的钝音。

夏亚少佐的脸在逆光中靠近，眉间细小的皱痕与唇角的弧度同时浮现，让这个笑容透出莫尔肯看不懂的些微苦涩。

青蓝色双瞳里流转着暗影，映出年轻副官略显惶惑的面容。金发军官终于从唇间吐出一句低声的话语，一个不存在拒绝选项的邀请。

“锁上门。”

＼

他被推进桌后的椅子里，接着被扳起下巴与跨坐到他大腿上的男人接吻。颌骨被金发男人无意识过于用力的手指捏得隐隐生疼，不过正享受着少佐难得的主动服务的年轻副官无暇去在意这点。

他的舌尖只是轻送出去就被热切地含住吸吮，紧接着口腔黏膜的每处角落都被男人的舔舐注入细小电流般的酥麻快感。

今天少佐对他的索取有些异常，无论是在这种年轻副官从不敢想象的场所，还是言行挑逗上过分的投入，像是急于借情欲来逃避什么一般。不过只是心理安慰剂也罢，现在的夏亚少佐比那些旖旎的夜晚中更加渴望被他爱抚，如此的想法让莫尔肯感到满足。

金发军官摸索着解开副官的腰带，手往下滑进腿间的布料，握上已经昂挺的性器时顿了一下，慢慢贴着筋络凸涨的表面从顶端抚摸到根部。

莫尔肯舒服地在喉间低叹，扶住少佐的腰，摸到肌肉间柔软凹处稍稍用力压揉。敏感带被捏按让男人身体的力气顷刻抽离大半，固定他下颌的手也松开滑落到胸口。

金发军官推开了少许两人的距离，舌尖与舌尖牵出津液黏连的丝。他轻轻喘息着，向自己的副官微笑。

“莫尔肯……”夏亚少佐用令人迷恋的、情事中的沙哑音色念着他的名字，低缓温柔若羽毛搔在心尖。视线之外那只修长秀气的手正包覆着他的性器抚慰，而凝视着他的蓝眼睛里浓密水雾掩不去赤裸的欲望，“也碰我的…。”

少佐在他大腿上挺起腰解开赤色军服下身束缚，欲望赤诚相贴，热烫高涨得让人脊背发麻。莫尔肯在取悦对方的技巧上更为熟稔，没一会儿金发军官就浑身发软地埋进他的肩窝，随着他施予的欢愉呻吟出声，再顾不上自己手中的动作。

“少佐，声音太大…会被外面听到的。”莫尔肯把危险的话语和热气一起呼进军官发红的耳廓，刻意用指侧挤压过性器顶端已经湿润的冠状沟来回摩擦，换来哽住尖叫后的绵软呜咽。

门外过道上脚步声渐响，更强烈意识到所处地点的年轻副官呼吸有些急促，理所当然的紧张，也许还有兴奋。心里被压制许久的小怪物又开始躁动，因为那无趣而恼人的华丽香味还在从近旁的金发间飘散，时有时无像许多针尖一下下扎着他。他从轻扶着腰转为将人环住扣在怀里，服务着对方阴茎的手把流出的前液在茎身表面抹开，握紧加速了套弄。

“等…啊……嗯、！唔…”金发军官在凶暴地冲进头脑炸开一片震荡嗡鸣的快感里剧烈颤抖着，勉强及时把惊呼吞回喉间。

脚步声已经到了门边，副官湿热的手指却更加肆意妄为，下身的刺激感几乎要撬开军官紧咬的嘴唇让淫乱的声音溢出去。他试图阻止对方，但无论是发抖的指尖还是酥软的身体都用不上多少力气。意识被空白撕碎之前他咬上眼前人的肩胛，不经控制的咬合力度令犬齿刺开了表层皮肉。

“…唔…、……！”尝到温热血腥的同时，剧烈麻痹感注满了金发军官的头脑。泪水止不住地从晶莹的湛青里溢出，他颤抖着，射在了年轻副官的手里。

那阵脚步声径直远去了。

莫尔肯对肩上的痛楚一声未哼，甚至有种病态的甜蜜在胸口跃升着。但几点水珠落在他的手背上，立刻让记忆里青蓝眼眸失神的影像浮现出来，他的心一下子就软下去。夏亚少佐昨晚去了哪里，又为谁而心神动摇，他都不该过分在意。多余的嫉恨，冲动逾越的行为，只能让他不再是个合格的床伴。

即使明白这点，当他把还迷失在高潮余韵中的金发男人压到办公桌上，轻轻舔去那些泪痕之后，还是没能完全忍住。

“感觉少佐有心事……”莫尔肯撑起身体俯视男人染上潮红的脸，为了让自己的腔调足够像随意调情而虚浮地拖长了尾音，“不会是为了纽约城里哪家少爷吧？”

金发军官身上的制服松垮地滑下肩头，手无力地搭在副官小臂上，前襟完全敞开展露出的紧实肉体的小腹上沾着些白浊飞沫，赤色衣摆铺散在身下桌面。一幅凌乱而情色，诱人采撷的光景。副官话语里的某个关键词勾上他的注意力，迷蒙半睁的青瞳慢慢聚了焦，转过视线来。

“……少爷是很让人头疼的……”军官吐着柔缓的气音，像拨动轻颤的琴弦。他似有所指地勾起唇角，抬手去抚摸年轻副官轮廓硬朗的脸，“…如果亲爱的莫尔肯也变得那么让人头疼的话，我可就难办了……”

“…呜、抱歉，少佐…”黑发副官嗫嚅着，英气的眉稍向下耷拉，眼神也垂了下去。

金发的少佐觉得副官这样子真像只自知错误而姿态可怜兮兮的大型猎犬。他最初会注意上这个男人，并不只是因为对方在军队里中上级别的外貌水平，还因为那双容易看懂的翡翠色眼睛。

很久很久以前，住在大宅里的、年幼的阿尔黛西亚•戴肯收到过一只高级定制的大狗布偶，威风凛凛，眼睛是两颗绿宝石。在小妹妹的幻想游戏中大宅是国王的城堡，里面有身为公主的她、有身为王子的哥哥，而威风的狗先生则总是扮演王子忠诚英勇的骑士。

他突然很想发笑，于是无声地盯着属下那双翠绿眼睛笑得肩膀打颤。

“少佐？”

“…只是，想起了点无聊的往事……”

那些回忆如此遥远虚幻。这里没有王子也没有骑士，城堡早已颓塌于尘土，只有一片战火中的荒野延伸过数千白昼与黑夜。

军官平缓了气息，指尖从脸颊摩挲过狗先生的唇，眯起眼把对方揪着领子拉近，凑上去吻了吻。

“继续吧。”

“是。”

很快长筒军靴被丢到桌边的地板上，接着是赤色军服的长裤，而后是最后的贴身布料。

金发军官饱满修长的大腿的内侧肌肤从膝窝一路往上一点一点地被印上吻痕，柔嫩的腿根部被着重疼爱到有些青紫重叠的印记。

莫尔肯的手指沾着办公桌抽屉里翻到的润肤油探进身下人的后穴，发觉甬道在被他开拓之前就略显松软而有些潮湿。按压过敏感点的抽动只进行了几次，就能把三根手指进入到底，湿漉漉的穴口已经准备完全地张合着。

莫尔肯抬高了些少佐的右腿，将欲望缓缓送入狭窄的内部，然后是并不激烈但精准的抽插。温暖湿软的肠壁在被撑开时欢欣地攀附上侵入的阴茎，粘腻地吸吮。当性器稍有后退时这些媚肉又紧密地围上去，将它绞缠住向体内勾引。

副官低而缓地喘息，逐渐加快动着腰，凝视着身下阴影中眼角湿红、为了隐忍呻吟将左手指节咬得泛白的男人。那些华丽如丝缎的金发离开了阳光的范围，有些汗湿，显得像浓稠的蜜。

他倾身吻去少佐鼻尖沁出的细汗，又往下轻触了下唇角，再去照顾这次情事中被冷落已久却擅自挺立起来的两点淡色乳首。

被阳光充斥的空气越来越炽热，愉悦的浪潮在身体中不断高涨化作逐渐沸腾的海洋，意识变成脆弱的泡沫被冲刷搅碎。

『…』

他的少佐在到达顶峰时嘶哑破裂的喘息中，用发颤的双唇默念出他的名字。

“我在。”

副官停留在炙热而注满微温精液的内部，与金发军官前额相抵地低语。他们汗水交融，呼吸相织。他捧起男人的左手，将骨节上齿痕中渗出的血丝吻去。

“我在，夏亚少佐。”

在战场中过于顾念私情，背离了战斗觉悟的军人，等于比邻死亡的阴霾。

莫尔肯只希望那片阴霾降下到自己身上的日子，能再晚一些。

———END———


End file.
